tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Deal With Death
Log Title: A Deal With Death Characters: '' Starscream, Deathsaurus, Swindle ''Location: Decepticon HQ Airfield - Tarn Date: ''2/5/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: Starscream makes a deal with Deathsaurus, and recruits Swindle to deliver a message to Onslaught. As logged by: Starscream Decepticon HQ Airfield - Tarn Starscream had landed on the Airfield, transforming back into his root-mode as those rocket heels of his clicked against the runway. He'd fold his arms behind his back, strutting down as he looked over the field for a oversized problem... An oversized problem he needed. Deathsaurus is out and about at Tarn today, looking over the airfield. "I swear this place is as bad as Polyhex." he says. "Maybe I'll fix it up next." "Mmm a bit of a mess isn't it? Not the once grand city it once was." Starscream would comment as he strided over to the Kaiju, having found his big problem. "Megatron is quiet losing his vision, and letting us all fall into squander... Wouldn't you say?" He'd ask with a slight tilt of his frame, to look up at the Kaiju. Deathsaurus nods "Yes. Even your beloved Vos has lost its shine. There's so much to do. Of course, our.." He pauses. "Lord." He says. "Is more focused on living up to the title Emperor of Destruction these days.' he looks to Starscream, folding his wings around him. He hasn't seen him since he got his new body. "Why? Are you trying to get me to say something incriminating against him?" Starscream nods, and then shakes his helm, keeping his hands folded behind him. "No, no, no, Deathsaurus, I am merely ah.." he'd spin his hand. "Gauging interest in something is all, do well enough of a job incriminating yourself, after all." he'd say with a knowing smile. "I believe our Lord has threatened your family, if I gather correctly, yes?" Deathsaurus shrugs. "You can call me Des. Everyone else does." he's just glad Starscream isn't calling him Deszaras like they're old buddies. "What's that supposed to mean?" he nods "He has threatened my son and I reacted accordingly. He ...put me in my place didn't he." "Des.. Right then, Des.." Starscream would hem, his wings twitching upward, clearly there was some sort of scheme plotting in his helm. "Well, Hypothetically speaking of course, if the war was to end soon, thus guaranteeing your son and families safety, but the only way to do so was to ensure the backing of someone... Would you do it?" He'd ask raising a ridge. "I mean your governing skills are not as refined, but you do seem to have quite a grasp on city building that the planet would need, given right direction." Deathsaurus pauses. "What is your plan, Starscream?" He asks. "How would you run things differently and provide the safety and security my family. My /Destrons/ need to thrive?" he asks. "Simple, Des." he'd say with a open gesture of his hand. "Cybertron is in a state of rebirth, if we're to survive as a race, and not have our home planet die once more, we'd need to stop fighting, and unite together, yes? Functionalism would have no place, and you'd be guaranteed a seat, with a voice to be heard if a propper council where to be form.. Your son would also be safe from Megatrons wrath if, say, our Lord was.. No longer on the planet, with Prime, yes?" He'd ask, his wings twitching upward as he brought his hand back behind him. Deathsaurus nods carefully. "I agree. Have you considered being a representative at these peace talks? Normally I'm one of the few cons to show, except for Overlord heckling me." he ponders. "Are you planning an assassination or.. Prime involved as well. Hrm. Something deeper. Come." he motions closer. "What is your plan? I know nothing of functionalism but if its anything like this it must be avoided. I'd like to see a reborn Cybertron, not the ashes Megatron intends to make." "It has crossed my mind, I admit I've been a bit.. absent, from this, where I shouldn't of been." Starscream would confirm. "Which does put me in something of a lower standing with those who've been there since the beginning, like you." He'd nod, gesturing to Des, his optic shutters lowering. "An Assassination? Oh no, that wouldn't do, that would simply cause /far/ too much trouble and chaos! and distract from what we're aiming for, no no.. we would ah.. need each side to agree to exile the other leader form the planet, simple as that, I'm sure you've taken notice of the low moral and will to fight fading from most." A snake like smile would grow on Starscream's lips. "Perfect." he'd say as he started walking along with the Kaiju. "Well, to ensure this goes well, I need you to inform me of these.. peace talks, whom all is involved? This.. Khamsin, where did he come from? and do you know his motives for this?" Deathsaurus nods "He is a neutral that started showing up out of nowhere." he says. "I think he spent time on Earth, but has returned to bring peace to Cybertron. The question is. HOw do we convince Megatron to just up and leave?" Starscream hems. "No history, or anything? Interesting.." Perhaps this Khamsin was a civilian who once fled, and has returned to take the role of a politician, then again digging up records of such would be painful, most have been lost, so has no real ammo to knock the Beast-mech from his perch. He'd tap at his faceplate. "We would ah, have to jump at an opportune time when he would be weakened and unable to fight you, and another, force his hand as it where, since he is.." He'd spin his wrist, and gestured out. "Spiraling into madness as it where, he's been blinded by his lust to defeat Prime that he no longer sees what is in front of him." Deathsaurus shrugs. "I'm not much of a historian myself. Maybe you need to meet and talk with him for a true perspective." he says. "You know I know where a nebula is that sucks things into it. Just saying." Starscream chuckles. "Oh if only, but no, no, we'd need to force him off to go where ever he'd like, that way he has no desire to come back, that way we can work in peace." he'd nod. "Hmmm I will need to talk to this Khamsin then." He'd click his jaw as he walked. "For now, at the moment, it seems that those who wish to move on from this mess are gravitating too you, so, if you'd mind, I'd would, very much enjoy your support in such endeavors, and once Prime and our Lord are removed, we could bring forth other colony representatives, such as the Mistress of flame.. I have heard Camius has made contact with us once more?" Deathsaurus nods "You have the support of me and my Destrons. But if you turn on me, know there will be a price." Starscream keeps that smile on his face, and gives an approving bow. "A deal then~ It should go without saying, our Lord shouldn't be informed until we strike." He'd chuckles lightly as he kept walking. "Now, to continue setting the stage, I will need a few to help me in convincing Zarak to aid us, but I suspect he may need.. removed, if such a threat display doesn't take, considering he's been unmoving in such endeavors." Starscream would explain. "Continue in your endeavors to collect the Enigma of Combination, it should keep our Lord from noticing you, as you build Polyhex.... And I will ensure, our Lord doesn't take notice of just whom you are trading with, or allowing neutrals and autobots into Polyhex unharassed." Deathsaurus pauses. "What does this Zarak have that we need. What are his wants. His desires.." he contemplates. Deathsaurus pauses. "Don't mistrust them just because they're organic." He says. "I don't know how you stand on that but they can be just as much of a threat as anyone else." Starscream hems. "I will need to speak with him again, it has been sometime since I questioned him.." He'd think, rubbing at his chin and glanced over and made a face in regards to Organics, but the gross little fleshing beings have.. sort of.. grown on him, but! He knows better. "I do not underestimate anyone." Starscream says as he walks along. "It is why we need them aligned to us, we've angered quite a few organic species in our galaxy, and they are likely to strike and develop technology that would easily destroy us." Deathsaurus nods "don't I know it. In the outer rim there are entire contents of organics ready to wipe out all mechanical life. I don't think my cyberforming has...discouraged that." Swindle is whistling cheerfully as he strolls toward a refueling station, carrying a pair of large, empty fuel containers. He has the look of someone who has decided to do a bit of foraging for supplies, in the finest tradition of quartermasters everywhere. Starscream grunts. "Indeed, the galactic council is likely to heavily sanction us for such things...possibly no longer allow us to expand outward.. and Fairly, we would have to send resources to what planets we do now own, as it is likely the colony planets will not be able to supply their own energon forever." He'd muse in thought. "Fairly we would also eventually run out." Starscream would continue in his line of thought before spotting Swindle and rolled his optics. "What are you doing?" He asks the combaticon. Deathsaurus turns his top row of optics to give an almost bird-like side eye to Swindle. "Well. Didn't you just get caught?" he chuckles. Swindle stops, turning smoothly to Starscream and Deathsaurus. Caught? He hasn't been caught. They can't prove anything. "Me? Takin' some empty cans to the fuel depot over by the far hangar. I'm doing a buddy of mine a favor, nothing wrong with that, right?" He shrugs, causing the cans to rattle and make a wom-wom sound that's almost like thunder. "It's called work, Screamer, you've heard of that, right?" Deathsaurus shrugs, "I'm pretty sure how they got empty and who this imaginary friend is. But I'm not questioning. Come. Maybe you can add to our discussion." Starscream rolls his optics and they settle on Swindle. "I would hope such filling was authorized." Starscream would sneer. "I would know if I check the resource listings." He'd tack on, not leaving Deathsaurus's side, and then raises a ridge. "Oh do you now? Care to elaborate?" Starscream would question before glancing to Swindle. Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Do I need to? I have one of him at home." he says. "Either he emptied or he's gonna fill it elicited. Either way. Not my faction. Not my problem." since when is he not a Decepticon. Swindle sets one of the cans down, fishes a datapad from a subspace pocket and hands it over to Starscream. 'See? You can check, it's got all the seals and correct signatures and everything. Invoice herself signed it." Of course, Invoice is the femme who taught Swindle everything he knows and not even a tenth of what she does but clearly Swindle's confident that his orders will pass a cursory inspection. "I'm going to the hangar, to get fuel, to bring back to Invoice for her stores. Can't get much simpler than that, can I?" He looks at Deathsaurus and then back to Starscream. So, what're you guys talking about?" he asks, optics flickering with curiosity. Starscream squints and looks over the datapad, as long as it was correct and inventoried, he'd not care, and it was a proper signature, wouldn't put it passed Swindle to forge such! He'd click his jaw and huffed, keeping his posture poised as he read the datapad. "As long as it's through the proper channels I don't care." Starscream nods, offering the datapad back. "Multiple things... I am interested to know which Des here is.. wanting your input on." Deathsaurus pauses. "The state of affairs. The recent reports. From a soldier's point of view." he asks pointedly. Swindle shrugs. "I dunno," he says, with the characteristic wariness of an enlisted man speaking with officers. "I mean, whatever happens, so long as its what Megatron wants, it's all good, right?" He slides his optics toward Starscream. "I mean, we all are here to serve Megatron, right?" Starscream squints once more at Swindle, wondering what the Combaticon weasel was attempting to insinuate. "But of course, Why else would I, Second-in-Command, be working so hard to ensure such a tight ship is run." he says, placing a hand on his chassis, raising a ridge. Deathsaurus nods "Of course. Hail Megatron and all that." he says. Swindle snickers, just a touch sycophantically. 'Yeah, well..." Deathsaurus looks to Swindle. "And you can tell the loyalists. Everything is fine. Nothing to pay you for keeping secrets about." Starscream rolls his optics. "Oh, what are you giggling about?" He'd question, before waving it off with a roll of his optics. "If you have nothing to add, then carry on with your duties.. Also do remind Onslaught, Nightbird, or Blast Off to post a report on that little scrap you lot had out at the outpost." Deathsaurus nods "Yes, I hear there was a victory. Admirable work." Swindle grunts. "Blast Off's working on a report, I know that much," he says. "He was injured in the fight so he might take a bit to get it up but it'll get done. And you know Onslaught's positively nutty for reports. As for Nightbird, yeah, I'm not going near that one if I can help it. She's....differently sane." Deathsaurus pauses. "She...isnt telling me what to do so I don't care." he shrugs. Starscream huffs. "At least /someone/ is writing it." He'd say as he glances back to Des, and thought. "Lastly Swindle, do inform Onslaught and your team that I may have a job to accompany me off world, to Nebulos." He'd nod. "It will be a ah.. 'Diplomatic' mission." Deathsaurus pauses. "Do you need backup? I have experience in handling negotiations if they..go wrong." Swindle blinks. "Nebulous, huh?" He pauses, running over what he knows about Nebulous...'s black market. "Diplomatic, and you're bringing us? H'okay, I'll pass the word on." Starscream nods. "Good, good~ I expect to hear word back from Blast Off or Onslaught." He'd smile and glanced to Des. "Fear not, I know what I am doing Des~ That and the Combaticons are /quite/ good at their jobs." Starscream would smile. Deathsaurus nods "I have more then enough to occupy myself with in Polyhex. It was just an offer." He says. Category:Logs Category:2020